Everything will change
by WesternCowgirlboots
Summary: When Amy receives a mysterious call about an abandoned horse, Amy, Ty and Tim set out to help.


Amy's eyes scanned the loft looking and checking that everything was ready for the new arrival. The old cradle was placed near the bed and new sheets covered it and a small horse toy sat in the middle. The chest of drawers and changing table sat against the furthest wall. Clothes were in the drawers waiting. Everything was ready but Amy wondered if she was.

"Ty do you think we are ready for a baby?" Amy asked worried.

"Amy, this is new to us and I must admit I am a bit scared. But we can do this. We will be great parents," Ty reassured his young wife.

Amy's hand almost went automatically to her round belly when she felt the baby kicking.

"It won't be long before we get to meet you little one," Amy said softly.

Ty looked at Amy with a small smile. He loved watching her talk to their baby. There was something so special with the interaction. The baby gave another kick, this time into Amy's ribs.

"Ouch, you got to stop kicking me there. It hurts!" she chuckled.

Ty gently placed his hands on Amy's abdomen.

"Don't you know that hurts?" Ty scolded the baby.

"I don't think so," Amy smiled.

"Hang on, I have an idea," Ty said suddenly.

He walked over to his vet bag and pulled out the stethoscope.

"What are you doing Ty?" Amy questioned.

"Hang on, you'll see," Ty walked back over to Amy.

He went on one knee and raised her shirt. Ty placed the stethoscope on her belly. Amy let out a little giggle.

"Oh my goodness! Wow!" he whispered.

"What? What is it?" Amy stared down at her husband.

Ty looked up, delight written all over his face, "I can hear the baby's heart. Sit down and you might be able to as well,"

Amy sat down on the closet chair excitement running through her at the thought of hearing her baby. After some shuffling around she eventually managed to get the stethoscope in the right spot.

Amy looked up with shock and delight, "I can hear the heartbeat! That is amazing Ty,"

She heard a phone ring but didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay here, listening to her baby. Amy glanced up and saw Ty talking on the phone.

"Amy. There is a horse abandoned on a ranch, the caller wants you to take a look at the horse," Ty explained.

"Do you know any more information?" Amy questioned.

"Apart from giving me the address that was all they said." Ty answered.

"Well we better go and have a look at this horse," Amy decided.

Ty opened his mouth to argue but decided not to. He had learned that his wife could be stubborn and if she wanted to do something, she would usually find a way to.

"Come on. Let's go tell the family." Ty held out his hand to help Amy to her feet.

Usually Amy would reject the offer. She was an independent girl and liked to do things herself. But this time she just accepted it with a grateful smile. Tasks that were once east became near impossible sometimes with her round belly.

"Ty, I feel like a whale," Amy rubbed her belly.

Ty chuckled, "well you are a very cute whale,"

Earning a scowl in response Ty whished he kept the last comment to himself.

The pair walked out of the barn and over to the house to tell the others.

"Amy, I don't think it is a good idea for you to go with Ty. You need to think of the safety of the baby. What if something happens or you get injured?" Lou protested.

"Lou it will be ok. Ty and I will be with her, we will make sure she is careful and ok," Tim announced.

Ty and Amy shot looks but didn't say anymore. Early on Tim had decided he would become Amy's watch dog. She knew that Tim was just trying to help and protect her but at times he would become over protective.

"Lou I am not going to be going by myself, I am going with Ty and Tim. Anyway if I stay here I will be worrying and stressing and stress is not good for the baby," Amy argued.

"I'll go and hitch up the trailer," Jack offered.

"It is ok Jack; I have my trailer hitched up already. We can just use that one," Tim explained.

"Amy just be careful," Lou called out after Amy but her younger sister was already halfway out the door.

The ranch was located about half an hour away from heartland. It was surrounded by mountains. Rocks jutted out along the mountains. It was beautiful. Ty and Amy travelled in the old truck and Tim followed behind with the trailer.

"You know, soon we won't just be able to hop in the truck and go help horses. Nor will be able to use this truck much," Ty told Amy, glancing sidewards.

"We better make the most of this then," Amy smiled softly, rubbing her swollen belly.

"You don't feel sick do you?" Ty questioned his wife worried.

Amy shook her head.

They reached the ranch not long after. There was no one around, long grass surrounded the small house. There didn't seem to be any sound, no people, no horses, no nothing.

Amy walked toward the house wondering if perhaps someone would be inside, when she heard the stamping of feet. It sounded like it came from behind the house.


End file.
